


you can be the boss

by neptunebaby



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Isak, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, even calls isak an assortment of petnames tbh, even eats isak out, even is so sweet, isak calls even daddy a few times, isak is soft, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunebaby/pseuds/neptunebaby
Summary: isak likes for even to take control in bed, and even likes to take control for isak.





	you can be the boss

**Author's Note:**

> you taste like the fourth of july  
> malt liquor on your breath, my, my  
> i love you but i don't know why…  
> you can be the boss, daddy  
> you can be the boss  
> taste like a keg party, back on the sauce  
> i like you a lot, I like you a lot  
> don't let it stop…  
> you can be the boss, daddy  
> you can be the boss  
> bad to the bone, sick as a dog  
> you know that I like, like you a lot  
> don’t let it stop
> 
> you can be the boss - lana del rey

“Fuck, why are these people going to slow?” Even asks rhetorically in response to the slow drivers ahead of him. He was clutching the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Isak giggles slightly and slowly drags his right hand from Even’s knee up closer to his dick, tracing his fingertips in patterns on Even’s upper thigh. He then leans up closer to Even’s ear

“I can’t wait for you to get me home, Ev, I just want you so much” He whispers, pawing the nape of Even’s neck with his left hand.

Isak and Even had spent their Saturday afternoon at a boujee restaurant eating steaks and drinking fancy champagne. At the very end of their meal, Even grabbed Isak’s hand and placed it on his dick underneath the table to show Isak just how horny he was. Isak was instantly eager to get back to their apartment which why Even is currently driving as fast as possible to make it back home without causing a wreck.

“Fuck, baby, I’m not gonna make it if you say things like that,” Even says lowly. His eyes were for the most part glued to the road, only straying every ten seconds to bask in Isak’s beauty.

“Maybe that’s exactly what I want, Daddy,” Isak purrs into Even’s ear, knowing exactly how to drive the older boy crazy.

“Come on, angel, sit back and be a good boy for me.” Even says in a deep voice. “We’re almost home and when we get there I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby,” Even keeps his left hand on the steering wheel but uses his right hand to thumb over Isak’s collarbone, only pressing in on the deep curves.

“I can’t wait, Ev, I don’t want to be able to walk for a week. I want everyone to know how hard you fuck me,” Isak mewls while rubbing himself through his jeans, eyes slanting shut from the feeling of Even’s thumb stroking at his neck.

After a seemingly endless car ride to their apartment, the boys stumble through the door. Isak’s back is instantly slamming against it while Even goes to work on his neck. He was kissing and sucking and biting and Isak’s legs almost collapsed underneath him, only being held up by Even’s veiny hands on his hips. Even swiftly pulls each of their shirts off and strips Isak down to his underwear, right in the kitchen.

“I need you to jump for me, angel.” Even says while sucking on Isak’s jawline. “Think you can jump for me, baby boy?” 

“Mhhmm,” Isak moans in response, wrapping two hands around Even’s neck and jumping up so that his legs wrap around Even’s waist. Even supports Isak’s weight with two firm hands planted on his ass. He begins pawing and rubbing Isak’s round butt through his boxers, which he knows is one of Isak’s weaknesses. 

Isak’s high-pitched moans only being muffled by Even’s tongue and lips as they stumble through the apartment towards the bed, only bumping into just a few pieces of furniture.

They eventually reach the bed, landing with Isak’s back flat on the bed and Even fitted on top of him between his legs. Isak quickly wraps his ankles behind Even’s back, pulling their bodies flush together.

Even wasted no time by showering Isak with kisses everywhere. His neck, his jaw, his cheeks, his ears, and most importantly, his lips. Isak never felt as loved as he did with Even. When he was younger, he was so accustomed to always being in control. He had to worry about his grades, the status of his mother’s mental health, paying rent, and many other things a teenager shouldn’t worry about. With Even, however, he could completely lose control. They easily fell into the dynamic of Even taking care of Isak and spoiling him to the best of his ability, and Isak was grateful for this dynamic. He never felt wanted until he was with Even. He always felt as if he were easily disposable, but Even proved him wrong each day. Even was proving Isak wrong right in this very moment. 

Even slowly kisses down Isak’s bare chest, grabbing the boy’s thighs and spreading them open for easier access. “I’m gonna eat you out a little and then I’ll fuck you, okay baby?” Even says while pulling Isak’s underwear off and throwing it to the side. Isak doesn’t respond verbally, just nodding his head and releasing a new string of needy moans.

“Isak, I need an okay, need you to say yes or I won’t fuck you, baby,” Even says patiently while stroking a thumb over Isak’s left thigh.

“God, fuck, yes Evy, I need you to do anything right now, whatever you want, please, please, ple-“ Isak’s dialogue was cut off from the unforgettable feeling of Even’s tongue on his hole. Even licks and sucks Isak’s hole while slowly stroking the base of Isak’s dick, aiming to do nothing but please his baby. 

“Eveeen, that’s f-feels so good, Daddy,” Isak wails while clutching Even’s hair, his back arching off the bed. Even grunts at the nickname and starts with one finger, slowly pushing into Isak’s hole.

“Yeah, you like that huh, angel?” Even asks while fucking one finger into Isak, not really expecting an answer to the question. “You like being my little baby boy, letting me do all the work, don’t you?” Even then goes back to work with his tongue and adds another finger into Isak’s hole. Isak just moans even louder in response, pushing his ass back harder onto Even’s fingers.

After eating Isak out and fingering him for a while, Even pulls away and drags himself up to Isak’s level so that their chests are touching now. Instead of wiping his two fingers that were just inside of Isak on the sheets, Even pushes them into Isak’s mouth. “I want you to taste yourself, angel, taste how fucking sweet you are.” He says with a growl, putting his fingers on Isak’s tongue. 

Isak greedily sucks on Even’s fingers, tasting himself on them. He just moans with contentment, and deep throats Even’s long fingers while looking absolutely obscene. Even thinks about how he never wants anyone to see Isak like this but himself.

Even soon pulls his fingers out of Isak’s mouth and rests them on Isak’s now closed lips. He rubs his wet fingers all over the shorter boy’s lips and the surrounding mouth area, leaving his lips red and plump. The spit looks like clear lipgloss, causing Even to mentally screenshot the image for later. They kiss until Isak murmurs against Even’s lips. “I need-I need you to fuck me, Even, please,” Isak says shyly, cheeks red and fiery to the touch.

“Thats what you need, baby? You need my dick inside you, huh?” Even asks while tracing his left thumb over Isak’s cheekbone. His right hand being occupied between their legs, slowly pumping Isak’s dick. 

“Yes, Ev, please, need you to fuck me, Daddy.” Isak says in a whiny tone, desperate for anything to happen at this point. 

“Okay, I guess I can do that, can’t I?” Even asks questioningly with a cheesy smile. Isak rolls his eyes impatiently in response, but secretly loves how dorky his boyfriend is. Even kisses Isak again before pulling back and staring at the boy underneath him. He was so fucking in love with Isak, and he couldn’t believe how far the boy had come from when they met in high school.

“What, Ev, why are you looking at me like that?” Isak asks, growing slightly insecure. He always had been during intimate moments like this or when Even stared for too long. 

“You’re just so beautiful, baby. I can’t seem to keep my eyes off you,” Even says, stroking a piece of hair behind Isak’s ear. They share a few more soft, intimate seconds before returning back to the heat they had a few minutes ago. Even greedily kisses Isak’s neck, licking any inch of skin he could get his mouth on. 

Even grabs handfuls of the back of Isak’s thighs and pushes them until his knees touch his chest, yielding his hole to Even. “This ok, baby boy?” Even asks Isak while lubing up his dick, still using a free hand to rub Isak’s torso reassuringly. 

“Yes, Even, this is more than okay,” Isak says with a warm smile, appreciating how sweet Even is during these in-between moments. However, Even’s sweetness fades away and his dominating side soon takes over again. He grabs the head of his dick and lines it up to Isak’s hole, pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Isak throws his head back onto the pillow as his eyes roll back, back arching slightly at the feeling of being stuffed full. He chokes out high-pitched moans, feeling drunk on the feeling of Even’s dick inside him.

“Take it, baby boy,” Even says. “You take me so well, Isak, fuck you’re gorgeous,” He grunts as he finds himself all the way inside Isak. He slowly pulls back out all the way just to fuck back in. Even kept a slow pace until he knew Isak would inevitably ask for more, which he knew was coming in 3, 2, 1...

“Fuck, Even, go harder please, Daddy!” Isak shouts in between desperate moans, tears now leaking from his eyes. The first time Isak cried during sex, Even was absolutely horrified that he did something wrong, but now he understood it was just Isak’s way of releasing energy. 

Even fucks into Isak at full force now, working in as deep and hard as he could. He knew he found Isak’s prostate when the boy’s back was fully arched off the bed and his moans grew even louder than before.

“Right there, huh, baby?” Even asks teasingly, while thrusting in extra deep. He wraps a hand around Isak’s dick, knowing the boy is getting close. Pleasure doubles for Isak between getting fucked and Even stroking his dick.

“That’s it Even, right fucking there, please, p-please, fuck,” Isak says desperately, not even knowing what he was begging for. “I’m so close, Ev, want you to cum inside me.” 

“Want me to cum inside you, angel? Want Daddy’s cum deep inside you?” Even repeats, continuing to fuck into Isak deep and hard. Both of them felt their orgasms creeping up on them.

“Yes, yes, yes, Even give it to me please, I’m about to cum,” Isak says with Even still pumping his dick. Isak comes all over Even’s hand and his own chest, and Even was not too far behind. He fucks into Isak with one last deep stroke before gripping Isak’s thigh and groaning a low “Fuck, baby!”

Even collapses on top of Isak with his dick and cum still inside. They both pant into each other’s mouths, sharing a post-orgasm glow. “Fucking hell, Isak, that was so good,” Even says dazedly, swiping tears from Isak’s eyes. “Mhm,” Isak agrees sluggishly, still too blissed out to form words. The curly-haired boys eyes were still rolling back slightly.

“Pull out, Ev.” Isak whines after a few seconds, feeling the soreness creeping up on him. Even didn’t even realized he was still inside. “Shit, yeah, sorry baby,” Even says before immediately pulling out and landing next to Isak’s side. “Come here, angel.” Even says, opening his arms for Isak to come lay in.

Isak turns to his side facing Even and lays his head on Even’s chest as the taller boy’s arms snake around him. Even touches Isak everywhere; stroking up and down his arms, brushing sweaty curls out of his face, kissing his cheeks, and just holding him. Even knew Isak desperately needs to be cuddled after sex, mostly for comfort and reassurance. 

“We’ll clean up later, yeah?” Even asks, stroking his thumb behind Isak’s ear. Isak just nods drowsily, halfway asleep already. “You’re gorgeous, baby.” Even says after planting one last kiss on Isak’s cheek, falling asleep as well while holding Isak tightly.


End file.
